Pokemon C5
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Two trainers from different regions, Yousef and Bailey came the Solar Pokémon Academy, they made new friends, discovered Pokémon, and more. (Co-Written by Mulityman37)


It starts out with a battle between a Blastoise and a Charizard, which is the battle between **Geki Coulson** and his sister, **Kimberly Coulson** at the previous Pokémon League Battle in the Indigo Plateau, the showing revealed to be on television. A teenage Pokémon Trainer named **Yousef Daseh** is getting ready for his first day of the Solar Pokémon Academy along with the other students, who are riding an airplane. "Everyone, we will arrive to the Solar Pokémon Academy in five minutes" said the pilot.

* * *

 **Yousef's appearance:** _Yousef has Tan skin, black hair and brown eyes. He wears a red t-shirt, covered by an open navy blue hooded vest, black shorts and black and red high top sneakers._

* * *

A Caucasian skinned girl with brown hair and a blonde ombre became very excited. Then it goes back to Yousef, watching the battle between Geki and Kimberly. "Blastoise, use surf!" A wave of water appeared when Kimberly's Blastoise used surf. "Charizard dodge and then use Flamethrower!" Geki's Charizard started breathing fire by using Flamethrower. "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Kimberly's Blastoise used Hydro Pump and somehow Charizard managed to overpowered Blastoise. "How did it manage to overpower Blastoise?!" said Kimberly.

"I don't let things like type disadvantages stop me. Charizard, Solar Beam!" Geki command Charizard to use Solar Beam as a beam of light appeared by Charizard's mouth, Blastoise is down for the count. "Oh no, Blastoise!" said Kimberly. "It's all over, ladies and gentleman! Pokémon League Champion, Kimberly Coulson, has never been defeated, by her brother, Geki Coulson, is now the Kanto's new Pokémon League Champion!" said the announcer. "All right, students. We have made it to the Solar Pokémon Academy. Please exit safely" said the Pilot.

Yousef gets up from his seat and he pulled out a PokéBall. "Let's do this Charmander" he said as Charmander came out of it's PokéBall. Yousef and Charmander exit out the airplane and started running. "Solar Pokémon Academy, here I come!" said Yousef as he's running. Then it shows the same brown haired girl with a blonde ombre, listening to music on her pink wireless headphone, Yousef ran into her by accident. "Oh man, I'm really sorry" Yousef apologized to the girl. The girl puts her headphones, around her neck and turned around. "Hey, why'd you-" the girl noticed him and feels embarrassed. "Oh, it's okay, accidents happen all the time" she said nervously. Charmander walked up behind Yousef's leg.

"Charmander" said the worried Charmander. the girl noticed it. "Awww, what a cute Fire-Type" she said. "Oh yeah, this is my Charmander" introduced Yousef. "O.M.G! So cool! I have a Pokémon of my own, check it out" the girl sent out her Ralts which appeared to be a shiny. "That's a shiny Pokémon!" said Yousef. "Yeah. Ralts is a Psychic-Type Pokémon from Hoenn, but in Kalos, it's a Fairy-Type as well" said the girl.

Yousef's Charmander slowly walked up to the girl's Ralts. "Char?" it questioned. "You see. An ordinary Ralts is green, but when it's a shiny it's a light blue color" said the girl. Charmander took a good look at Ralts. "Ralts?" Ralts said curiously. Charmander and Ralts started to like each other as they shook hands. "Charmander, char char" greeted Charmander. "Ralts, Ralts" greeted Ralts.

"So cute!" the girl realized something. "Oh yeah, that reminds me" the girl started shaking Yousef's hand. "My name's Bailey from the Kalos region. Nice to meet you" greeted the girl who revealed to be **Bailey Hanes**.

* * *

 **Bailey's Appearance:** _Bailey has Caucasian skin, medium length brown hair with a blonde ombre with bangs on the right side of her hair. She wears a white t-shirt with a yellow decal on it, covered by an open pink faux leather motorcycle vest, light blue denim skirt, gray thigh high stockings, and color high top sneakrs with the colors of pink, white, blue and yellow, and she also wears a steel wristband with a gold piece with pink and purple on it, and a cerulean diamond on it._

* * *

"My name's Yousef and you've already met my Charmander" greeted Yousef. "I know. I've met up with my best friend, Karena, she's from Kalos as well" said Bailey. "Well, i'm from Kanto" added Yousef. "Cool! I heard the Pokémon champion, Geki Coulson, and his sister, Kimberly, lives there" said Bailey. "Oh yeah, in Pallet Town. I'm from Saffron City" said Yousef. "Well, me and my bestie lives in Lumiose City. Come on, let's go" Bailey takes Yousef to the academy. "You know I got Charmander because of what Geki was able to do with Charizard" said Yousef. "No wonder you've got a Charmander. I've met Ralts couple months ago" said Bailey. "Yeah and one day, my Charmander will evolve into Charmeleon, then into a big strong Charizard" said Yousef.

"That's so awesome of you! You know my best friend, Karena, chose her first Pokémon which is the Grass-Type Pokémon, Chespin" Bailey said. Yousef and Bailey walk pasted two boys from different regions named Chris and Terrence. "And that makes 10 wins for me" said Chris. "Dude, I've only got 7" added Terrence. Bailey noticed Chris and Terrence. "Hi. By any chance, are you two from the same regions?" said the curious Bailey.

"Actually, I'm from Johto" said Chris. "And I'm from Hoenn" added Terrence. "So who are you guys?" Yousef asked. "I'm Chris" greeted Chris. "I'm Terrence" added Terrence. "Hi, my name's Bailey, this is my new friend from Kanto, Yousef" greeted Bailey. "Are you guys new here?" Chris asked. "Yep, definitely new here" said the eager Bailey. "Well that's great" replied Terrence. "Well you guys are lucky, this is one of the best trainer schools in the world" said Chris. "We're lucky?! Did you hear that Ralts? We're lucky!" Bailey said eagerly. "Ralts" Ralts replied. "Is that a shiny Pokémon?!" said the amazed Chris. "Yeah, Ralts is my Pokémon partner and I know that Shiny Pokémon are quite rare" said Bailey.

"We live for shiny Pokémon" said Chris. "Oh yeah, we love shiny Pokémon" added Terrence. "You've must be shiny hunters, weren't you?" said Yousef. "Yeah we are" said Terrence. Bailey sees a girl with dark skin, dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. The girl wears a purple t-shirt with a white collar on it, with a black faux leather motorcycle vest, blue denim shorts, black leggings and gray and orchid purple high top sneakers. "Oh, there's Karena, I'll catch you later" Bailey started running towards the girl who revealed to be Karena.

"Oh, hi Bailey" greeted Karena. "Your wondering where have I been, because I made a new friend. He's from Kanto" said Bailey. "That's great" replied Karena. A moment later, they head to the open ceremony, a woman walked up to the podium. "Hello students, welcome to the Solar Pokémon Academy. My name is Principal Starranne Meyer, the school Principal. Thank you all for being with us today and honor to have future trainers like you here today" While Principal Starranne is talking Bailey and Karena are talking to each other. "This is pretty good" said Karena. "Kind off, at least it's one of the best trainer schools" added Bailey. "...This will surely be an adventure of your lives. Please head to the registration desk and get the key to your dorms" continued Starranne as she finished.

The students of the academy heads to the registration desk and gets their dorm room. It shows to Bailey and Karena who is heading to her dorm which is Dorm number seven. "So this is dorm number seven" said Karena. "Yeah. Seven's my lucky number though" added Bailey. Bailey opens the door and she and Karena sees a girl sitting on a bed with her Pichu, the girl appears to have lightish dark skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her outfit is a vermilion red t-shirt with a blue denim jacket, gray capri jeans, and pink converse high top sneakers.

"Oh hi there. Me and my friend didn't noticed you were in here" said Bailey. "No, it's fine" replied the girl. "Pichu, pi" replied the Pichu. "Oh, okay. My name's Bailey and this is my best friend, Karena, we're both from Lumiose City in the Kalos Region" introduced Bailey. "I'm Madison, i'm from Alola" introduced Madison. "Alola? Oh yeah, I think I've heard of that region on the world map" said Bailey. "And this is my Pichu" Madison shows Bailey and Karena her Pichu. "Pichu" greeted Pichu.

Bailey became adored by Madison's Pichu. "O.M.G! So cute! I heard that Pichu is an Electric-Type Pokémon" said Bailey. "Yep it is" replied Madison. "So, what Pokémon did you bring?" Madison asked. "Ralts" Bailey's Ralts appeared from Bailey's purse. "Oh yeah, this is Ralts" added Bailey. Then Karena pulls out a PokéBall and a Chespin appeared. "Chespin" it appeared. "Wow, that Ralts is a shiny!" said the amazed Madison. "Yeah, it's been my Pokémon Partner for a while since I met it" said Bailey.

"I have a shiny too" said Madison. Madison brings out a PokéBall and a Shiny Umbreon comes out of it. "Umbreon" it appeared. "That's Umbreon, one of Eevee's final evolved forms" said Bailey. "Hey look. Umbreon has yellow eyes and blue rings" said Karena. "Yeah, and a normal Umbreon has red eyes and yellow rings" added Bailey. "That means..." Bailey and Karena figured out something. "Umbreon's a shiny!" the two girls said in unison.

Then Yousef enters his dorm which is dorm number 10 and two boys are in the dorm that he entered. The first boy has Caucasian skin, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes, he appears to be wearing an orange t-shirt, covered by an open gray hooded vest, blue jeans and monochrome black converse sneakers, the second Caucasian skinned boy has brown hair and brown eyes, his outfit is a navy blue t-shirt, covered by an open black vest with a gray hood, gray jeans and blue high top sneakers. The two boys appeared to be playing with their kadamas.

"Are you guys my roommates?" said the curious Yousef. The two boys stopped playing their kadamas. "I guess you are since you first came here" said the dark blonde haired boy. "Are you guys playing kadamas?" Yousef asked curiously. "Yeah, we love playing with our kadamas" said the brown haired boy. "Where are you two from?" Yousef asked. "We're from Unova" the two boys said in unison. "I'm Darren" greeted Darren. "I'm Anthony" added Anthony.

Darren and Anthony sent out their Pokémon. Darren sent out Oshawatt. "Oshawatt" it appeared. Anthony sent out Tepig. "Tepig" it appeared. "So these are the Pokémon you have from Unova?" questioned Yousef. "Yes they are. This is Oshawatt" said Darren. "And this is Tepig" added Anthony. "Tep, Tepig!" greeted Tepig. "Osha" greeted Oshawatt.

Meanwhile, it goes to the main hall, Yousef's group and Bailey's group are looking around the school. "So many trophies, so many trainers!" said the amazed Bailey. "Yeah. almost every trainer studied here, some even became the league champion of some of the regions" said Madison. "Cool! My older brother, Jakob, is one of the league champions of Kalos with his Lucario, he's so amazing" said Bailey. "Wait, I thought Diantha was the Kalos league champion" said Madison. "That's during the Kalos League Tournament in Lumiose City last year" added Bailey. "So he lost to Diantha?" said the curious Madison.

"Yeah, he was so close, but its okay" replied Bailey. Then Yousef's group sees Bailey's group. "Hey!" Yousef said as he notices Bailey. Bailey notices Yousef's group. "Yousef!" she started running towards Yousef. "So what's going on?" Yousef asked. "Me and Karena met a new friend, she's from the Alola Region" said Bailey. "Hey, I'm Madison" greeted Madison. "So, what are you guys doing?" said the curious Yousef. "We're just looking around the school" said Karena.

"So where were these guys are from Unova, Darren and Anthony" said Yousef. "Hey" greeted Darren. "Hi Darren, my name's Bailey, I'm from the Kalos Region" greeted Bailey as she shakes his hand. "That's awesome! What kind of Pokémon do you have with you?" said Anthony. "I have my Ralts with me" Bailey's Ralts's head popped out of it's head. "What? That Ralts is a shiny?!" said the amazed Anthony.

"Yeah. Very cute isn't it? But it's okay being in it's PokéBall" said Bailey. "Your lucky" said Darren. "I know, right?" replied Bailey. "Let's check out the battle dome" said Yousef. Then they went o the battle dome. "Look at this dome!" said the amazed Bailey. "Yeah. All the battles happen here" said Yousef. "Cool!" replied Bailey. "This place is always open" said Yousef. "It is?" questioned Bailey. "Yeah, anyone can use this place" answered Yousef. "Sweet!" said the amazed Bailey.

"Hey Bailey, let's have a battle" said Yousef. "Right now? Okay!" Bailey said excitingly. Yousef and Bailey headed to the field. "The cool thing about this, it has a virtual reality effect" said Madison. "Ready?" Bailey asked Yousef. "Yeah" he replied. Madison went into the console. "Alright, stage select" Then a virtual location pictures appeared. "STAGE SELECT!" said the computor voice. The system chose the forest stage.

"Whoa, it selected the forest stage" said Bailey. "Let's go, Charmander!" Yousef throws the PokèBall and his Charmander appeared. "Charmander!" it appeared. "Let's go, Ralts!" Bailey throws her PokèBall and her shiny Ralts came out. "Ralts" it appeared. "And now, Charmander, use Ember!" Charmander blasted a spark of fire on Ralts. "Ralts, Psychic!" Bailey's Ralts used it's telekinesis power to stop the ember attack. "Now Ralts, Disarming Voice!" Ralts releases a heart shaped visable echo and Charmander got hit. "Charmander, Ember!" Charmander uses Ember again, Bailey's Ralts got hit. "Ralts, use Psychic!" Bailey's Ralts begins to use Psychic and Charmander started floating and it got pushed into the tree.

"Charmander, are you okay?" Yousef asked. Yousef's Charmander got up. "Char" it said. "Good, now use Ember!" Charmander begin to use Ember, Bailey's Ralts got burned by the attack. "Ralts, are you okay?" Bailey asked. Her Ralts barely stood up. "Now, Charmander, Scratch!" Yousef's Charmander slashes Bailey's Ralts with it's claws, Bailey's Ralts fainted, Bailey walked up to her Ralts and picked it up. "It's been a great battle, Yousef" she said. "Good job, you guys. Let's head to the Pokémon center" said Anthony.

Meanwhile, at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy gave back Bailey's fully healed Ralts. "Here you are, Miss" she said. "Thank you, Nurse Joy" replied Bailey. "That was an awesome battle" said Yousef. "Yeah. Ralts's Disarming Voice seems powerful" said Bailey. "Yeah. And the way, Charmander burned Ralts with it's Ember was awesome" said Yousef. "Yeah. I was so close, but it's fine" added Bailey. "I can't wait for some more battles" said Yousef.

"Yeah, I'm excited too" added Madison. "Me too" added Karena. Well, class starts tomorrow" said Darren, "Yep, can't wait, it's gonna be sweet!" said the excited Anthony.

* * *

 **Trainers**

 **Yousef Daseh**

 **Bailey Hanes**

 **Karena Brandon**

 **Darren Nutt**

 **Anthony Legg**

 **Madison Dean**

 **Pok** **émon**

 **Yousef's Charmander (Male)**

 **Bailey's Ralts (Female, Shiny)**

 **Karena's Chespin (Male)**

 **Darren's Oshawatt (Male)**

 **Anthony's Tepig (Male)**

 **Madison's Pichu (Male)**

 **Madison's Umbreon (Female, Shiny)**


End file.
